


You're the Yin to my Yang

by llubia14



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Musicians, a bit humorous, lots of characters in one setting, r&b xukun, rock&roll ziyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llubia14/pseuds/llubia14
Summary: Ziyi finds himself attending the concert of smooth R&B singer Can Xukun, however it wasn't by choice. Nevertheless, the guitarist of the rock band, Spit of Venom, finds there his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by a twitter post about a rock&roll Ziyi and r&b Xukun au. Hope it's fulfilled some of its expectations, even if Ziyi turned out more soft than I planned. :/ but it sounds more true to me like that...

 

Ziyi asked himself what he was doing here, the Sunrise bar & lounge wasn’t his type of place at all. He felt out of his element with his Aerosmith tee and doc martens, and add to that the leather jacket and the chains attached to his legging-tight jeans. Really… Why had Zhangjing forced him to come here?

As for the leader of Spit of Venom, Zhangjing, he was giving bro hugs here and there, Ziyi eyeing the scene in utter disbelief. Was he an accessory brought to the party for Zhangjing to not come alone? He imagined though, that if he was obliged to come here (let’s say because of his mother), he’d want someone to come with. He sighed, figuring it was too bad, it fell on him tonight.

’’This is Ziyi, the guitarist of my band,’’ Zhangjing presented him to the little group.

Ziyi nodded, shy seeing how this crowd wasn’t his. But, not that he was associable and truly despised being here, but honestly, he wasn’t the less awkward person in the world. It always crept on him, whomever he was with. And that’s why rock was such a good outlet for his angsty emotions.

\--Met Zhangjing four years ago, joined his two person band with Yanjun, and then a year later, Linong was added to their line-up. The kid was from Taiwan, but transferred school senior year and stayed for uni. Guess they were a lucky bunch, because Linong was serious about his bass and quite adorable at all times. Yanjun always made a duck face when he hit the drums, and girls were digging it. Zhangjing was the dedicated vocalist no one gave a solo in choir so he rebelled, singing Guns N’ Roses at the school talent show, waking up middle schooler Yanjun in the crowd, and leading them to join forces in conquering the world with their music.

Ziyi was an humble soul, and considered himself lucky to have met these two, given they had been practicing together for years before he joined.  
Spit of Venom was dear to his heart and he was putting his all to make it his future.

And so, he wasn’t going out much apart from playing his guitar, and even less in trendy place like this one, attending an up-and-coming r&b singer concert. What was the name of the dude again?

’’...and this is Zhengting, he’s the one who invited us to Xukun’s concert.’’

Ziyi gulped, blinking, did he just blanked out of the conversation for a moment? He didn’t get the red haired dude name at all, but he understood that it was Zhengting’s fault for him being here.

Oh right! Cai Xukun, the r&b singer, that was his name.

Ziyi smiled, not knowing what else to say. Zhangjing threw him a look that said ’say something dumb de bro’, Ziyi promptly ignoring it. Rather he saw a mass of girls running to the stage screaming Xukun in chorus. He was astonished, was the guy really a good singer, or did he just have the looks?

The chatter in the bar & lounge quietened, the lights dimming to a black, the stage the only illuminated. Everyone turned to the scene, clapping their hands. A young man appeared there, silver hair and messy satin shirt on, suit slacks and boots cladded. Ziyi stared, he was seeing the guy so clearly, but he was meters away…The key point of his outfit was the thin silk scarf he had around his neck, falling to his lap, romantic and dandy. He waved at the crowd, thanking them to have come. Ziyi straightened himself, this dude was fire. If his singing voice was a suave as his talking one, he didn’t know if he would faint from the heat.

Zhangjing turned to him, smirking, eyebrows way up high. He pulled up close to Ziyi, going on his tiptoes to talk near his ear. ’’Told you, it was worth it!’’ he singsonged, full of mirth.

Ziyi shook his head. ’’What? to check out a hot dude, seducing us on stage?’’ He was quite overwhelmed, now.

’’Dude.’’ Zhangjing rolled his eyes. ’’I know it’s hard coming out of the cave, but please ready yourself for the singing.’’ He, then proceed to turn back to the front, duck face on —Yanjun was badly influencing him these days….

Ziyi’s hands were getting sweaty, he pulled them out of his pockets, and anyway, only the tips were able to squeeze in, swiping them on his thighs. Ugh, why was he nervous for? The guy was a twenty meters away, and—the guy was looking at him—

His brain short circuited. He wasn’t hallucinating, that singer was really looking at him. Though, he was quite tempted to look behind him, but at the same time too self-conscious to do so… Very discreetly he leaned forward, eyes darting to his sides, but people’s attention was stuck on stage. Ziyi took a deep breath and looked head on at Xukun. Sucked in by his eyes, he fell in an abyss of deep brown and soft eyelashes. Next time he made contact with earth, Xukun was looking at the left side of the stage, and someone was shaking his shoulder. Like very much, he was vibrating.

’’Hey bro, you alright?’’

Ziyi turned to a dude with dreads, and a hawaiian short sleeve shirt on a white turtleneck. Sunglasses on his head, he was looking concerned, and Ziyi felt bad about it.

’’No bro, I’m good, just got shooketh by the Xukun’s effect.’’

The guy’s eyes widened, lifting his hands up toward Ziyi, backing away. ’’Bro, you’re on something, or what?’’

Ziyi shook his head. ’’Bro, no. I think it was love at first sight. Bro, I feel like I’m on a cloud.’’ He blinked, the revelation making him feel at peace. Yes, that’s what just happened.

The hawaiian wearing shirt guy frowned, a dubious expression on his face. ’’A’right bro, I don’t mind, but... a’right, no, I don’t have anything more to say. Free country, free love.’’ He peace signed and went out the crowd.

Still on his cloud, Ziyi focused back front, Xukun no more on stage, the light dimming and the ones in the venue increasing. He looked left and right, searching where he could have gone. Where was Xukun?

’’Can you go collect your friend, Zhangjing?’’

Ziyi turned to the prissy, high-toned voice. Zhangjing scoffed, strutting to him. It was Zhengting that had talked, arms crossed on his chest, weight cocked on his left hip, looking haughty. His band’s leader took him by the arm and pulled him to the others. Zhengting smiled sweetly, eyes boring into his soul.

’’So, metalhead got the time of his life eye-fucking, Cai Xukun?’’

Ziyi frowned, taken aback by the guy comment. Whut?

Zhenting looked him up and down, eyebrows raising. ’’What, cat got your tongue?’’

He was really pushing it. ’’No, bro—

’’Hey, what’s the matter Ting? You know, we’re doing ballad rock!’’ Zhangjing argued. Bless him, Ziyi was speechless.

’’Nothing,’’ Zhenting brushed off, before attacking again, ’’Just always weirded out when guys see Xukun like candy and drool for his ass,’’ he answered, swiping back his hazelnut-colored bangs.

Zhangjing rolled his eyes, smiling at Ziyi, before turning back to Zhengting. ’’You know, Xukun isn’t just yours? Share Ting. Sharing is caring,’’ he lessoned him.

’’Whatever dude,’’ Zhengting finally said, rolling his eyes. ’’I’m happy you’re a new fan. New fans are always good for Xukun, but I hope you keep your greasy’’ —he threw a side glance at Ziyi’s hands— ’’I mean, drenched hands off his ass.’’

To say Ziyi was deterred was a euphemism. One, he had been harshly pulled out of his happy trance. Two, Xukun’s boyfriend was extremely jealous and unrespectful. Three, Xukun had a boyfriend!? From the looks of it, anyway…he could keep hoping it wasn’t so.

’’You’re so rude sometimes Ting, but so sweet at other times,” —Zhangjing shook his head— “You’re a mystery,’’ he commented. ’’But Ziyi here, is my good friend, so don’t worry! And be kind.’’

Zhengting lost his composure, pouting at Zhangjing. ’’Alright, it was just a warning.’’ He stared at Ziyi. ’’So be warned,’’ he let out, shrugging cutely.

What a two faces…Ziyi nodded, a bit scared.

The lights dimmed once again in the bar, the scene switching between green lights and red ones.

The hawaiian shirt guy, from earlier appeared on stage. He bowed, dreads falling forward.

’’Hi, everyone! Happy to see your faces here!’’ he greeted the crowd. He began jumping on the stage, going its length. ’’Partyyyy!,’’ he shouted. ’’I’m Xiao Gui!’’

Suddenly, Ziyi met the singer's eyes, freezing on the spot.

’’But before I present to you the songs from my new album,’’—he winked in his direction— ’’I’mma perform a freestyle in the honor of the guy I just met in the crowd. He said it was love at first sight with my bro Xukun, and I believe him. So, aye aye aye—’’

Ziyi felt the threatening daggers in Zhengting’s eyes pierce him. Saw, Zhangjing outwitted self, his jaw hanging low. Even red hair dude was floored, hearing him say, ’’Gotta facetime Justin, NOW!’’

But all in all, Ziyi was still wondering where was Xukun at, and if he could get his number because being just friends was good too.

 

 

  

 


	2. Stop Being Blind Zhangjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the first chap. I hadn't plan to really add on, but yeah it happened, though if I publish another chapter it will be very sporadically :/ 
> 
> Hope you'll like it

 

 

Ziyi was honing the accords for their new song, replaying them to a smooth melody. Zhangjing was humming in the back, writing lyrics in a frenzied manner; there was no way one of them would be able to read them afterwards. Linong, his grip loose on his bass, was exchanging jokes with Yanjun. Everyone was in their band’s promotional t-shirt and by now, it was aquine to a uniform keeping their spirits on their music while in their practice room. Ziyi eyed his own, a few signatures of friends barring through the logo.

 

Yanjun was playing with his drumstick, twirling it around in the air. In a pretty ambitious throw, the drummer missed the timing and the stick clattered on ground. Zhangjing immediately jumped, eyes snapping in his direction. And Ziyi thought to turn his gaze away.

 

’’Can you stop playing around?’’ Zhangjing asked Yanjun who rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same.

 

Oh, this was the difficult part of the developing plot of Zhangjing and Yanjun being old friends. Sometimes, they were annoyed by each other, but were friends since forever and had to endure for the band. Ziyi had pondered about it sometime ago with Linong.

 

With Yanjun now sulking, the youngest of their band, Linong, made his way to him. He sat on the couch, body sinking in the old cushion. ’’Let’s match our playing,’’ he suggested. Ziyi nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

 

A few minutes later, Zhangjing was putting his pen down, stretching himself, after what seemed to be a tenuous position to maintain. He rolled one shoulder after the other and then, shifted his gaze to Yanjun who was half-heartedly strumming away. For a moment, Ziyi wondered if there was something else between his bandmates, but maybe it was better not to think too much about it. In no way would he want to intervene between them, Linong had agreed with him last deep talk they had.

 

Zhangjing pouted at Yanjun, making puppy eyes and asked if he was okay. Yanjun raised his eyebrows, shrugging. Zhangjing nudged him on the shoulder, making a face. Yanjun rolled his eyes, but let out a sigh and nodded to Zhanjing who smiled and threw his freshly written lyrics under his nose. The drummer took it with reverence, side glancing Zhangjing with heart eyes.

 

Ziyi and Linong faked puking in the background. ’’Do they not know how mushy they are with each other?’’ Linong wondered, whispering. ’’They weren’t like that when I first met them,’’ Ziyi gently supplied. ’’Well,’’ Linong checked the pair revising the lyrics, ’’You know what I think about it,’’ he finally said. Ziyi nodded, Zhangjun were a always bantering bickering pair, it was quite needed to have people around them and Ziyi considered that Linong and him were the buffer.

 

’’I should write a song about them, so they open their eyes,’’ Ziyi suggested. ’’Do it,’’ Linong immediately replied. They bumped fists and went back to plucking their instruments.

 

*

 

Ziyi was comfortably seated in a plush sofa. Drink in hand, he took a gulp, lifting his eyes on the crowded room. He was at another party thrown by one of Zhangjing friends. Once again it reminded him of how it was greatly due to Zhangjing’s social skills that the band got opportunities to perform. However this crowd was not his own, which was a recurring theme. Where was Yanjun or Linong? Maybe studying for the bassist, maybe burrowing in the dark night for the drummer. Sometimes, Ziyi wondered if Yanjun could have gone full goth and live that shined only by the moon life… He took another gulp of his drink, it was sweet and slowly its effect was operating on him. Ziyi put a lazy smile on his face and surveyed his surroundings.

 

The girl to his right was laughing her heart out, her friend was leaning over her already drunk. On his left, a big guy was talking about smoking something right about now and stood the moment his friend agreed.

 

Why was he agreeing to come each time? He never made friends and didn’t level up his social skills. In fact, why did he feel he had to get to know the people in this party, when everybody was here to have fun with people they already knew. Ziyi had to work on his refusal skills, that was the key element here.

 

’’Hey, dude!’’

 

Ziyi whipped his head at the call, finding a slim guy with an hawaiian shirt on. He wore fake tattoos sleeves and Ziyi frowned perplexed, this dude rang a bell.

 

’’Dude!,’’ the man repeated, expectant. ’’Dude, it’s me!’’

 

It was getting embarrassing. Should Ziyi know him? He had dreads, it wasn’t that common in their area. A light bulb went on in his head. ’’At the lounge, Xiao--

 

’’Xiao Gui, broo!!’’ The guy gesticulated, animated, drops of beer falling on the carpeted floor. ’’Man, my man, happy to see you!’’

 

Xiao Gui was drunk Ziyi realized, and decided right there, that he wouldn’t stay behind. He was here for another few hours, wasn’t the designated driver for tonight so he could go all out. He wanted to.

 

’’Man, calm yourself, take your alcohol and chill,’’ Xiao Gui suggested him, falling on the couch next to him. ’’This is a great party, met a bunch of different people, this not my scene, but gotta expand your mind sometimes. I do my job.’’

 

Ziyi blinked, downing his drink. He took more punch from the bowl on the table and leaned back. ’’Yeah, I get you,’’ Ziyi muttered. ’’I know no one here, it’s kinda depressing.’’

 

Xiao Gui patted his shoulder, clicking his tongue while shaking his head. ’’My dude, I have the answer for you. Don’t keep the brooding chin, I have the potion.’’

 

Ziyi laughed because the alcohol was getting to him and he wanted to feel lighter too. He wasn’t that certain about the way Xiao Gui talked or his sanity at the moment, but if the dude had the answer, Ziyi was ready to hear it. ’’Tell me.’’

 

Xiao Gui threw him a complicit look. He pursued his lips, a greasy smile matching his glassy eyes. ’’Xukun’s here man.’’

 

Ziyi stopped breathing for a few, pupils blown up, suddenly as if he was back to the concert when he first saw Xukun. ’’Whut?’’ he stuttered.

 

’’Not lying, I saw him.’’ Xiao Gui scratched his chin. ’’We’re acquainted him and I, since music gigs and stuff. Dude thinking about it,’’ he exclaimed himself, hitting the couch's cushion with his palm open, ’’we should do something about mixing rock and rap, a Linkin Park sort of attempt.’’

 

Ziyi nodded, his eyes doing rounds to try to catch sight of Xukun in the crowd.

 

’’He changed hair color dude, he changes it like his socks,’’ Xiao Gui informed him.

 

’’What should I look for then?’’ Ziyi asked.

 

’’Grey blue hair, dude.’’

 

Ziyi nodded, palms getting sweaty on his cup. He was feeling hot, fake leather pants hugging his legs and Nirvana tee teared at the collar. His silver chain was stuck to his skin, for sure his little pendant as well.

 

’’Okay, okay, I’ll look out for you too,’’ Xiao Gui offered. He put a beer in Ziyi’s hand and began to laugh. ’’Your face dude, relax, relax!’’

 

Next thing he knew, Ziyi was talking about Xiao Gui about his fashion choices. The dude called over other friends from the crowd. Finally dragged by Xiao Gui, they found themselves near the dining table littered with hard liquors the outdoor pool in view by the huge bay window. They joked about going in, betting and playing drinking games. Ziyi forgot about his quest of finding Xukun only remembering of it when he found himself back on the same couch he had left earlier on. The party was still going, only with fewer people. Ziyi spared a thought to Zhangjing, but heard his piercing laugh in his far left and told himself he had the time to sober up a minute.

 

’’Hello.’’

 

Ziyi nodded, eyes still boring into his empty cup. ’’Hi,’’ he starred.

 

He heard more than saw, the guy making himself comfortable in the couch. ’’You were at my concert, right? At the Sunrise?’’

 

Ziyi nodded once again, finding the lightly gruff voice charming. At the Sunrise, he went.

 

’’I’m Xukun. You?’’

 

Ziyi stilled, bewildered, turning to his left to the beautifullest dude he had ever seen coming into view. Mouth gaping, he stared. Perfectly placed and tousled grey blue hair, eyes colored blue and smoked with black eyeshadow, red lips as if bitten for the entire night. And the outfit, Xukun had taste, Ziyi thought. Or he knew how to be sexy. Mesh shirt and bomber jacket with ripped skinny jeans. Ziyi exhaled, getting drunk just looking.

 

’’You’re?’’

 

Ziyi stuttered and then caught on, shit. ’’Wang Ziyi,’’ he presented himself, pulling out his hand.

 

Xukun laughed, but shook his hand. ’’Alright, nice to meet you.’’

 

They smiled, still looking at each other, but neither were talking. Ziyi didn’t know what to say next, words were in a mess in his head, twirling and jumping as ping pong balls.

 

’’I liked your concert, your voice,’’ he suddenly complimented Xukun.

 

The other shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I think it was obvious, like you did look like you were enjoying yourself.” Xukun fidgeted, glancing at Ziyi.

 

Ziyi internally screamed, was Xukun being shy with him. Or was he making him uncomfortable?

 

“I liked Colorstone,” Ziyi added, but not telling Xukun he had been too much enraptured by him at the concert to listen properly. However, he had made amends by listening to Xukun’s songs on repeat after buying them neatly on the net.

 

Xukun raised his eyebrows, looking taken aback. He passed a hand in his hair, brushing them away in a manner Ziyi admired.

 

“Why?” he simply asked. Ziyi leaned forward, eager to explain. He finished his beer and opened another while finding the right words.

 

“The beat, the beat is good and then, the details in the soundscape and the images…” he trailed off staring at Xukun trying to find home in his eyes.

 

“What images?” Xukun asked, not looking away.

 

Ziyi chuckled, breaking the contact. Xukun was cute. “You’re my colorstone stoned stoned on you,” he recited, “You’re my colorstone in love with you.” He blushed, hiding his face.

 

Next time he looked up Xukun was blushing too, bottle of beer against his lips. He drank, parched, head tipped back. Ziyi followed him, chest so warm.

 

“It was about this girl.’’ Xukun stopped talking, considering his next words. ’’A girl that sparkles from the inside and spread love wherever she goes.’’ He took a sip. ’’And I can’t help but to love her, fall for her.’’

 

Ziyi considered Xukun’s words. ’’Did you meet such a girl?’’ There was wonder in his voice, he was genuinely curious, and hoped Xukun did meet his colorstone girl.

 

Xukun shook his head and smiled. ’’No, not yet.’’ He shrugged. They finished their beers in the buzzing of the party.

 

Wanting to continue the conversation, Ziyi let himself be guided by the altered state alcohol put him in. His body was numb and his mind muddled and heavy, but he felt light all the same because of Xukun. He turned to look at him, just to engrave the moment in his memory, the hairdo that was beginning to fall, the makeup slightly smudged by an accidental eye rub, the dried lips, a stance slouching by the amount of beer they were downing. Their eyes met, and Ziyi startled, opened his mouth not knowing what he was about to say.

 

’’I wrote a song not long ago,’’ he revealed. Xukun nodded. ’’I was prompted by my bandmate, do you know Zhangjing?’’ Xukun made a face, finally shrugging negatively. Ziyi grounded himself, putting his beer on the table. ’’He’s the singer of the band. And with Yanjun, the drummer, they--’’ Ziyi halted a sudden burp, eyebrows raising high, oups… ’’They’re like at this much to get together. There’s something between them, and I wrote a song about being honest about their feelings for each other. It’s a half a joke though.’’

 

’’Show me?’’ Xukun proposed. Ziyi pulled out his phone from his back pocket and fumbled with it, until he opened the file. ’’Here, you can scroll,’’ he indicated.

 

_Stop being blind Zhangjing_

_Stop being dumb Yanjun_

_Open your eyes guys_

_You’re liking each other_

_You’re sweet together_

 

_Zhangjing you’re not fat_

_will you stop worrying about that_

_Yanjun you’re really thin_

_but that’s your metabolism_

 

_Yeah 3x_

 

Xukun lifted his head up, giving the phone back to Ziyi. ’’Can you sing it?’’ he asked. Ziyi leaned back, yes he could. He could for Xukun.

 

_Stop being blind Zhangjing_

_Stop being dumb Yanjun_

_Open your eyes guys_

_You’re liking each other_

_You’re sweet together_

 

_Zhangjing gain those muscles_

_let’s go to the gym together_

_Impress your guy with your guns_

_Show him what’s princess style_

 

_Yanjun it’s time you shed your fairy tales_

_fantasies_

_Real world, real goals_

_My bro, if you want muscles_

_I’m here, let’s go to the gym_

 

Ziyi eyed up Xukun, seeing him dumbly smiling, he swallowed and gained confidence.

 

_Love is more than four letters_

_Love is like L. O. V. E. exclamation point_

_not easy peasy_

_please_

 

_Love is more than bickering_

_and bantering_

_get together and stop this idk game_

_man up my bros, declare your luv_

 

_Stop being blind Zhangjing_

_Stop being dumb Yanjun_

_Open your eyes guys_

_You’re liking each other_

_You’re sweet together_

_Yeah3x_

 

_Zhangjun, yeah 3x, Yanjing yeah 3x, Zikun yeaah..._

 

Whut did he just sang? ’’I feel like a fool,’’ he drawled. Xukun’s laugh was crystal clear to his ears.

 

’’Bro, no it was hilarious,’’ he said.

 

Ziyi sighed, convincing himself Xukun hadn’t heard the Zikun slip out, ouf…

 

’’I gotta go, but I hope we’ll get to talk again,’’ Xukun said, standing up. Ziyi followed him, before he realized it was a bad idea and fell back on the couch. Xukun laughed. ’’Bye.’’ Ziyi looked at him go and disappear from his sight. Had he been dreaming? Did he really talk to Xukun? Did he really sing his dumb song to Xukun? He blinked and blinked until Zhangjing came years later to fetch him and drop him at his flat. What a night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third try on this fic, hope you enjoy! As of now i'm still not sure how much i'll write for this, but this chapter's end is asking for a follow up. :)

 

 

 

It was a fairly lit place, with coconut trees and warm sand under his feet. Ziyi bent down to grasp a handful letting it fall back between his fingers, small, golden, and sparkling grains of rocks. He looked up, the figure of a server in the far away catching his attention, he seemed familiar. Cai Xukun, Ziyi whispered, recognizing the low slope of his shoulders, his body lean and skinny to his tapered hips in a pair of pants a little too big. Suddenly Ziyi had a bottle of champagne in his hand, drops of water covering his hands from the condensation. He checked up the brand, eyebrows raising. Ziyi didn’t waste more time, making his way to Xukun. 

 

He stalled at the last minute once behind the server, trembling slightly, hand dripping on the bottle of onerous liquid. 

 

He wanted to talk badly. Open his mouth and say the smoothest words known to man. Albeit only gibberish went out, proper gibberish. 

 

Xukun turned to him, eyebrows scrunched in the middle, staring, before blaring. He seemed ready to charge on Ziyi, smoke coming out of his nose, and teeth oddly sharp shining under the sun.

 

Taken by fear, Ziyi turned around dropping the bottle of champagne and running for his life. It wasn’t making sense. Why was he afraid of Xukun when he only desired his presence? Why was he on a beach and Xukun was a waiter? Wait-- 

 

He was dreaming.

 

Ziyi gasped, rising up from his sleep, mind awake and running still. He jumped out of the covers and paced the floor of his room. Impossible, Cai Xukun + beach + him didn’t = Paradise. Cai Xukun had Zhu Zhengting in his life. Cai Xukun had his career as a devilish tempter R&B singer. 

 

Ziyi guessed the collaboration between his band and Xiao Gui was making him angsty. After all, every times he met the rapper, Xukun was there too. Maybe Ziyi just had to wear hawaiian shirts for summoning Xukun. Ugh! he had to calm himself. These days, he was caught between wanting to see Xukun again and fearing it because of his last performance when drunk. Shaking his head, Ziyi made a last attempt to regain foot.

 

Pressing the numbers by memory, he waited until the his call was answered.

 

_ What Ziyi? _

 

“Nice calling me Yanjun. How are you?” Ziyi said with most enthusiasm in the phone.

 

_ I didn’t call you. What do you want? _

 

Such a charmer that drummer of theirs.

 

“I need advice, bro,” Ziyi confessed. He heard a sigh coming from the other side.

 

_ What? It’s three am. _

 

“No, it’s not.” 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Ziyi shut up, noticing the dark. He looked expectant at his clock, himself shocked to see the three digits when he had thought it was six am, his habitual hour.

 

’’Huh, sorry bro,’’ he mumbled.

 

_ It’s nothing. Tell me your troubles.  _

 

Ziyi smiled. Yanjun, despite his dark aura was a good friend, always there when it counted. 

 

’’I’m going to confess t--

 

_ Dude, stop. Sorry, I’m-- _

 

’’No! What the hell? Yanjun, I’m not confessing to you. Do you know Cai Xukun?’’ Ziyi quickly asked, setting the record straight. 

 

_ Maybe. The concert you went with Zhangjing? _

 

’’Yes, him.’’ Ziyi paused in his speech, throat tied. “You’ve got a good memory!”

 

_ Stop stalling. _

 

“I’ve fallen deep for him, I think.”

 

_ You call me at three am to tell me that!? Ok man, you had your epiphany a few years back, now you’re cool with it, now you got a crush on a cute looking man. Get the man. _

 

Ziyi stared in the dark of his room, eyes glued to the window, sill dancing against it. 

 

“Yeah, right,” he finally let out, Yanjun’s words getting to him. “Last thing Yanjun, you and Zhangjing should get together.” Ziyi had wanted it to sound casual. He was pretty proud of himself, it had sounded quite casual.

 

_ Want me to pass him to you? He’s next to me. _

 

Whut?! This was unprecedented, had Ziyi just read the future? “No it’s alright. Sweet dreams to you two--

 

_ Thanks. Goodbye. _

 

The line shut. Ziyi blinked in the night before laughing out loud. Was Zhangjun really together? Did this conversation really happen? Was this dream a premonition about Xukun and him? Was it really three am and he wasn’t entirely awake yet?

 

Ziyi fell back on his bed, heart a slow hammer in his chest. In a strange way, he felt accomplished about the Zhangjun, but on the other hand he felt fearful of what it could mean for the band. Xukun’s face appeared in his mind as he was at the party, ethereal. Shit, he was deep in it.

 

*

 

Hectic, Ziyi found, was the best word to describe the atmosphere in the band’s rehearsal room. Everyone was in high spirits and it resulted in behaving a bit frivolously . Ziyi minded because it lacked the control he liked and the usual, familiar atmosphere their rehearsal room had. But it was to be expected with the presence of new faces. 

 

Xiao Gui, he had began to get accustomed to; Xiao Gui’s entourage, Ziyi had to observe. He did like people. Did like to meet friends and spend huge amount of time with them, but he was just a tad bit hard to get to know. To people he liked he warmed up immediately, but to people that came out of nowhere he had reservations. It had to do with the ‘not his crowd’ kind of thing. Ziyi knew, he had to look past appearances. First impressions, anyway, were scams most of the time. 

 

Xingjie was a cool dude, Xiao Gui introduced him as the next big producer to break through the nowadays stagnant music market. They had met through the rap community, Xingjie swerving to the producing line, putting efforts in rappers instead of his own flow. Thought he was better at that. The other one, Yankai was their friend. Ziyi nodded at the info, the dude seemed young; had time to burn until school begin, he guessed. They were sitting in the couch, while the band was busying themselves with their gears. 

 

Xiao Gui bounced to him, happy go lucky as always. Summer was never leaving that boy. Today’s attire was a bit different though, a red polo with white baggy jeans, the gucci belt as the reigning star, proudly set under his navel. Ziyi sighed, band’s shirt and black jogging on, he had dressed to sweat. 

 

’’This is gonna be mad epic!’’ Xiao Gui said, ecstatic against his side.

 

Ziyi laughed, agreeing, Xiao Gui was growing on him. ’’ _ Au fait _ , my dude,’’ Xiao Gui called out. ’’Heard you write songs too?’’

 

No, Xiao Gui wasn’t growing on him. ’’Yeah, where you heard that?’’ Xiao Gui looked at him with wide eyes, shrugging comically. ’’Guess who?’’ he joked. Nevertheless something tugged at Ziyi’s heart strings and he surrendered. ’’The man of my dreams,’’ he let out. To say the least that shut Xiao Gui’s mouth fast. 

 

’’The one and only,’’ the rapper said, after a while, smirk playing on his lips. ’’He might come here, was quite interested in our mixing genres project.’’ Ziyi looked at him both hopeful and terrified. ’’Did you ask permission?’’ he exclaimed, voice trembling. Was any members of his band aware of that?

 

’’Did I have to?’’ Xiao Gui countered him with. Ziyi shrugged, right. ’’No, bro, any friend of yours is welcome,’’ he answered with a weak smile. 

 

Linong exited the garage, phone to his ear. Ziyi eyed him before he zeroed in to the Zhangjun couple. Zhangjing was ready, Yanjun was behind the drums, busy taking a selfie. 

 

’’We’ll jam,’’ Ziyi said to Xiao Gui. ’’Made some stuff yesterday, feel free to add in and we’ll note it down.’’ Xiao Gui nodded, a shadow of nervousness in his brows. This had to be different than his usual artistic process. They were both in foreign territory though. This collaboration was fresh, but Spit of Venom had no idea how rap was functioning. So what else could they do, other than jam, get a feel of the other style, creativity and see if there was a potential? They were giving it a try, purely led by the want to do something special, something that in a way, would bring them out of their comfort zone. Ziyi strummed accords on his guitar, playing last night melody he had worked on. Yanjun eyed him, rising his sticks, a slow beat setting the tempo. 

 

Linong made his entrance, door creaking. Ziyi didn’t miss his red eyes, but he didn’t comment on them. It was a reflex to look past that and not talk about it. Whatever red eyes could mean. 

 

However the mood dropped a bit, as Linong wasn’t looking at anyone. Quickly, he plugged his bass and was ready to go. 

 

They jammed, chasing that bit of magic, the click of when everything fell in place. Xiao Gui’s voice was lost, words only coming to Ziyi as he was more focused on the bass, on the drums, on keeping his melody and trying to elevate it to the reign of his idols’ masterpieces.  

 

He met Zhangjing’s eyes over Linong’s crouched form. Ziyi smiled genuinely, feeling so good, so glad he had these friends and making music with them. He took a step back, same chords going on and on as he felt the singer was finding his way to write, as Xiao Gui was muttering in the background. Ziyi oversaw the room, passed by each of them, eyelids heavy and mind concentrated on the music. Until something was out of place, until he squeaked a noise out of his guitar and everyone had to have heard it, a false note. 

 

Only one thing could explain that error on his part, one person: Cai Xukun had made it to their session, and with two other guys one Ziyi didn’t know the name and Zhu Zhengting hanging from his arms. Two pretty men, so much Ziyi felt threatened because today he had dressed to sweat. 

 

It stopped the jam quite abruptly. A shadow passing on Xukun’s face as a sign of being embarrassed, as Ziyi interpreted it. 

 

Linong harshly pulled out the cable from the amp, and stormed out. Zhangjing immediately jumped up and followed him. Ziyi was tempted to go, but stayed rooted at his spot, seeing Xukun’s distraught expression. Ziyi was worried about his bandmate too, but Zhangjing was good with people, he’d be good with Linong. Yanjun began pacing, Xiao Gui sat down as if waiting for the confirmation that everything was going alright. Ziyi unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

 

’’Let’s take a break,’’ he announced. He turned to Xukun and co. ’’Hey, nice to meet you again!’’ he said joyously, he could not show his inner turmoil now, not in such an awkward situation. 

 

Xukun smiled graciously at him. ’’Yes, it’s nice. Xiao Gui told me I could come and see the process. This is Zhou Rui and you know, Zhu Zhengting.’’

 

Ziyi smiled at them, introducing himself and Yanjun at the same occasion. They made small talk, until Ziyi moved them toward Xiao Gui and his friends, as they were bound to get more comfortable with people they knew better. In a sense, oddly, Ziyi felt bad for Xukun, like he should have done better to prevent the present situation. Ziyi coughed nervously. 

 

Again, he felt the pressing need to go see what was happening with Linong, but at the same time, feeling compelled to look at Xukun like he was an oasis in the desert. He dared to look, Xukun’s eyes evading his swiftly, eyelashes fluttering about. Something tightened in Ziyi’s chest, was he reading Xukun right? But then he caught sight of Zhengting’s hand landing on Xukun’s knee and rubbing it. Unfortunately for Ziyi, he looked away before Xukun chased the wandering hand. 

 

Linong stormed in, cheeks red. He sat back on his chair, frowning and staring at the floor. Zhangjing appeared behind him, shrugging dramatically his shoulders. ’’Xiao Gui, come here, let me see what you wrote,’’ he demanded. The rapper obliged, jumping from his seat, throwing a quick look in Linong’s direction. 

 

Finally, Linong packed his bass and stood up. Ziyi came to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. ’’Hey, what’s happening?’’ he asked. 

 

Linong sighed, ’’I got bad news, I gotta go a while.’’ He rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable. 

 

’’News, you prefer to keep to yourself?’’ Ziyi probed delicately. Linong nodded. Ziyi let him go, hand falling back at his side. ’’Okay, but don’t ignore me when I text you later,’’ he said. Linong scoffed, bass case locked and ready to go. He went, the door clicking shut after him. 

 

Ziyi was taken aback. Linong was the youngest among them, always upbeat, and talking non stop. Just what had made him upset?

 

’’Okay guys, we’re getting back to it,’’ Zhangjing called out. Ziyi rolled back his shoulders, and went back to his guitar. 

  
In the middle of a solo, he noticed Xukun on the sofa, and how today his appearance was  _ au naturel: _  no makeup, no hairdo, and wearing plain clothes. Still, he was oozing charisma. Ziyi caught his eyes and found there empathy, the emotion potent in his small frown, and in his joined hands on his lap. Ziyi exhaled, held on, and then closed his eyes. He was feeling better.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. At Chang's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with a small chappie. For once, Xukun is more than a top model or beauty from afar! Ziyi actually interact with him!

 

 

This time it wasn’t a dream. He truly was in the company of Xukun and it was wanted on both their parts. It had been the end of their jam, they were pretty happy with the outcome, and with the ideas that had came out. They supposed that only another session was needed, just to make things more concrete. 

 

They had began to pack their instruments and lock the place, when Xukun had come his way. Ziyi had smiled, fighting hard the want to look away and pretend he hadn’t seen him. Ugh, he was such a wimp. 

 

Xukun had stood, expectant, hands in his pockets. He licked his lips over and raised an eyebrow. ”Do you want to go grab a drink after this?” Xukun asked. Ziyi froze, mid putting away his guitar. Xukun bit his lip, leaning forward. ”Like, we could go with the other guys if you prefer…”

 

”No!” Ziyi found the guts in himself to say. ”We, I’m—

 

”Good idea my bro!” Xiao Gui shouted from behind. Zhengting smirked beside him, arms crossed on his front. 

 

A small part of Ziyi was angry at Xiao Gui and a small part was deeply annoyed by Zhengting, but a huge part was just disappointed. Like he was a sad puppy.

 

”We could go to Chang’s,” Zhangjing added, eyes wide and shiny. He had his hand around Yanjun’s wrist, the white of his skin always contrasting with Yanjun’s darker tone. Sometimes Ziyi was taken by that detail, fantasizing it for himself and his future lover. He eyed Xukun’s discovered neck, a mole detected at its base. His skin was paler than his, Ziyi saved the info for future references— Argh! he was too much. Really, Xukun was in front of him and he was thinking about fantasies! Was he serious!?

 

”I vote for Chang’s,” Yanjun agreed with Zhangjing, who turned to him smiling. 

 

Ziyi would have shared a glance with Linong if he had stayed. Even faked puking, if they had had the chance to hide from the other half of their band. It reminded him to text his friend.

 

”So?” Xukun insisted. Ziyi turned to him quickly, deer caught in the headlights. ”Yeah,” he agreed, ”if it’s good with you.” 

 

Xukun laughed in his face, giggling even. ”For sure it’s good with me, it was my idea,” he said between laughs. Dumbly, Ziyi found a smile forming on his lips and a sudden urge to laugh too. He was already whipped.

 

And that’s how their gang of joyous lads had found themselves at Chang’s and Ziyi could contemplate Xukun’s face to his full desire. 

 

Apart that Zhengting was beside him, staring at him like he could pierce his head with the laser in his eyes. Ziyi was mildly uncomfortable, trying to pass it as curiosity, while Xukun was fidgeting time to time on his seat. Ziyi thought with the goal of lodging Zhengting off his shoulders. Well, he could dream. 

 

Another thing was that he wasn’t good with communicating in a group. One to one conversation was his go-to, it was easier to get to know someone when you had only them to concentrate on. In a group, his attention was divided in how much people was in the conversation and reacting according to everyone. In a way, Ziyi thought in a group he was more worrying about his own reactions and the overall mood than the persons he was talking with. That’s why he wanted to talk with Xukun alone if he wanted to have any chance to get to know him. 

 

Xukun was sipping on his beer, frowning at each gulp. Ziyi hadn’t touch to his own, worried about getting drunk and singing again. 

 

”So,” Xukun began to say, ”have you written other songs?” he asked.

 

Ziyi blinked, smiling nervously. ”Yeah, heard that you talked about it with Xiao Gui...” he trailed off, not knowing what to add.

 

”I shouldn’t have?” Xukun said hurriedly, with a worried tone. Finally shrugging off for real Zhengting from his shoulder. The other huffed, but still continued to stare at Ziyi, while downing his fruity cocktail. Choke on it, bitch— oups.

 

”No, not at all, it’s just that I’m shy about it,” he explained. Zhengting laughed at him, Xukun throwing a glare, while a small smile was playing on his lips. 

 

”It was good though, really funny I told you” Xukun said. He leaned forward, elbows resting on the round table. ”And I might have told everyone I had the chance to talked to,” he confessed. Ziyi raised high his eyebrows, taken aback. What did it mean?

 

”Was it that good?” Ziyi asked, laughing to erase Xukun’s worry. An easy smile answered him. ”I was impressed, your lyricism was out of this world,” Xukun insisted. Zhengting scoffed, ”That’s sarcasm if you hadn’t caught on yet.” Ziyi laughed yellow, side eyeing him, usually he was hardly annoyed by people, but Zhengting seemed to abhor being with them, so why was he here?

 

”But I like the tone of your voice,” Xukun added, swiftly taking a sip afterwards. ”I do too!” Ziyi exclaimed. 

 

”I’m out of here,” Zhengting pronounced aloud, hands thrown up in defeat, standing up to take his bow. 

 

Xukun frowned, red flaming his cheeks. Was that the effect of alcohol? Ziyi asked himself.

 

”You like your own voice tone?” Xukun asked, clearly teasing Ziyi. 

 

Ziyi stayed mouth open, hearing Zhengting scoffed in the background. 

 

”Kun, later, don’t forget we’re going home together,” Zhengting said.

 

Xukun nodded, smiling at him. ”You’re close?” Ziyi couldn’t help to ask, eyes going to Xukun to Zhengting.

 

Xukun blinked, ”Yeah, since high school, we both went to that international school in town.”

 

”So you’re not from here?” Ziyi inquired.

 

”Nope,” Xukun answered good heartedly, ”until fourteen I didn’t know any English and yeah, you?”

 

Ziyi took note of the info to ask more about it later. ”It’s my hometown, always been here. I always get the itch, once in a while to get away. Go explore the world even, but for now I’ve only seen the hills surrounding this city.”

 

”Going elsewhere is always tempting, I agree.” Xukun looked away. ”I kind of fantasize about being able to the tour the country and worldwide with my music. It’s kind of the goal, in fact.”

 

”Ambitious,” Ziyi commented. 

 

”You have to. You gotta believe in your future and put in the work to make it happen. It’s my motto. Do you have one?” Xukun looked at him. It was different than before. It was serious, scrutinizing him. 

 

”It’s about the same as yours,” Ziyi said, considering his next words. It was the first time someone asked him that sort of question. He made the prediction it wasn’t the last one coming form Xukun. ”Work hard and you’ll see the results. Put in efforts and you’ll understand the process of getting better.  I just have confidence in how I work and what I do, musically at least.” Ziyi felt compelled to answer seriously, to be honest and put himself out there. Maybe he just wanted Xukun to see him, understand him. 

 

Xukun looked at him, head tilted to the left, as if appraising him. ”I feel we’ll get along well, and I don’t say that often,” he revealed.

 

Ziyi could only smiled, but deep inside, he was more sure of how Xukun was someone apart from the others for him. He had a something, charisma, or confidence, and Ziyi wanted to keep breathing the same air as him. 

 

*

 

They discussed some more, Xiao Gui joining their conversation complaining on Xingjie being boring with Zhou Rui.  

 

Yankai, being underage hadn’t come with them to the bar.

 

Zhangjing and Yanjun had quit the bar without telling anyone. Ziyi sighted, again thinking of Linong as his sidekick. 

 

He opened his phone, quickly texting him.  _ How are you, bro? _

 

Zhengting came around to fetch Xukun, defective arm looping around Xukun’s form once again. Ugh if only Ziyi was Xukun’s boyfriend… No, he couldn’t think of that, it wasn’t healthy for him. 

 

Ziyi walked home, head of full of their jam, of Xukun mainly, until his phone biped. He pulled it out of his pocket, eager to see if Linong had replied.

 

_ Ge, I need to talk. _

 

Ziyi frowned, the sort of text he dreaded to come upon.  _ I’m coming, your residence? _

 

He waited, stopping at a bus station. 

 

_ Yes, just tap my room number at the entrance, I’ll let you in. _ Came Linong’s answer.

 

Ziyi sent a thumbs up. He sighed in the night, wondering what was happening with Linong, but in a way he was grateful that his friend felt comfortable enough to talk with him of his problems. If he could help, he would do anything for his friend. 

 

 


	5. 3AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! once again another chapter should follow this one, but gosh I think I'm too stressed to change the story to finished to undetermined chapters. oh well, thank you for sticking around dear readers!

 

 

 

Linong let him in, with an head tilt as a greeting. The red of his eyes had intensified and Ziyi could only presume he had cried. 

 

Linong’s residence was a room with a desk. He had a mini fridge plugged to the wall and a small sink. Ziyi sinked in the beanbag by the bed and Linong sat in his desk chair. He twirled around, heavy framed glasses perched on his nose. He was looking at the ceiling, not uttering a word.

 

Ziyi joined hands on his lap, swallowing a lump of incomfort. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good with delicacy, often he just evaded. But this case, called to him to try harder.

 

’’What happened?’’ Ziyi had racked his mind, but he had found nothing cleverer to say.

 

Linong sighed, leaning back in his chair. He pushed his glasses up his nose and finally met Ziyi’s eyes. 

 

’’My dad has cancer. They found a tumor in his brain.’’

 

Ziyi fell forward, steadying himself. ’’Linong,’’ he murmured. What was there to say. ’’When? I mean, back there at the session, the call. It was about…?’’ 

 

Linong was tense, holding back emotions. ’’I last talked to my mother yesterday, but they said nothing to me about it. Just that father fell down the stairs.’’ He scoffed. ’’I didn’t ask more about it. Already I was on another subject.’’ He took his head between his hands, a sob escaping his lips.

 

Ziyi’s chest felt tight, he felt bad, uncomfortable. He reach out with his hand, putting it on Linong’s shoulder patting him, coming closer. More sobs bubbled out of Linong and he kept his hands over his eyes. 

 

Ziyi stood up and hugged his friend. Shit, what could he do? What could he say? He squeezed tighter, telling Linong it was alright to cry. 

 

’’I’m going back to Taiwan,’’ Linong said, face still hidden. ’’I want to be with my family.’’

 

’’Yes, yes, go be with them. Don’t worry about anything else,’’ Ziyi told him. 

 

’’My father’s operation is Thursday, the fastest flight I could book was tomorrow.’’ He laughed bitterly. ’’I even got lucky to get a bargain on the price.’’

 

Ziyi patted him once more. Then proposed to go walk or eat somewhere, not stay in Linong’s single room. Ziyi wanted to keep Linong distracted from bad thoughts. After all they both knew, he couldn’t do anything more than that. As for talking to his father, Linong told him, he had already called to stay mute for the minute they had together. It had seemed insignificant to talk on the phone. Not enough to prove someone was still alive. 

 

*

 

They ate burgers and loitered at the park nearby. Ziyi swiped ketchup near his mouth with his napkin, eyeing the sky lit with stars. Linong’s burger wrapper was balled next to him, as he was nodding off, leaning back more and more against the picnic table. It was time to get him back to his room and sleep. Ziyi looked up his phone, the blaring screen showing him it was near 3am, ugh. 

 

He howled Linong’s arm around his shoulders, helping waking him up and moving. Linong seemed to have deflated, all energy spent. 

 

At his residence, Ziyi put him under his covers and pulled them up his chin. He considered his friend, sleep softening his features. Ziyi sighed and went out. 

 

On the way back, he thought of Linong’s father and wished for him to get better. Keep thinking positive, he repeated himself. 

 

*

 

After brushing his teeth, Ziyi went into bed. He laid on his back, immobil, but sleep had suddenly evaded him. He blinked and blinked, trying to calm his mind. He didn’t want to read or do something else, he wanted to sleep, ugh. 

 

His phone biped. He sighed, but decided to look anyway, he was awake. 

 

_ Hey, it’s Xukun. haha I got your number by Zhangjing, hum I wanted to ask you about it today, but it just never came up? This is embarrassing, haha. _

 

Ziyi stared at the conversation page, showing Xukun was still writing. He couldn’t believe it! No! Whut? 

 

_ I just wanted to say, I liked talking to you at Chang’s and was impressed by your playing today! Omg this is too much, right?  _

 

No way! What was the meaning of thoses texts? How come he could received text like that by his crush(let’s be honest here)!? It was 3am! Didn’t Xukun need beauty sleep to be his beautiful self in the day!? No? He was a vampire??? It would explain the skin, though.

 

_ Am I talking to Wang Ziyi?  _

 

He stared.

 

_ I see you read my texts. Hum...this is awkward. . . _

 

Whut!? this was invasion of privacy! Right there!

 

_ Sleep.  _  Ziyi quickly tapped and sent. Gosh his hands were sweating. 

 

_ I don’t sleep. I have insomnia.  _ Xukun answered him, not coming back to his past texts. 

 

_ How come? Stress?  _ Ziyi couldn’t help to ask. He was curious now, amongst his stomach butterflies and feeling in high spirits.

 

_ Well, you’re not sleeping too. Why?  _ Xukun sent back.

 

Ziyi considered the text, had Xukun just deflected his question?

 

_ Honestly, a friend received bad news and I just got back to my flat and hum, I can’t sleep. It just won’t happen.  _ Ziyi sighed. His fingers were less shaky, ouf.  _ I too liked talking to you, like I never told you, but  _

 

What did he want to say here, huh!?

 

_...but eh yeah. _

 

Very smart, Ziyi. Damn boy, he was clever!

 

_ Oh. I hope nothing too bad happened :( . Eh I think I have insomnia because of you.  _ Xukun sent.

 

Ziyi stared at the text. Took a good amount of time to read, then say it out loud. First, Xukun was sweet. Ziyi felt warmed up by that bit of info. Two, Xukun was accusing him! 

 

_ But I done nothing bad to you. Right? Did I do something without knowing?  _ He texted back.

 

He stared at his ceiling, hoping Xukun’s answer would come quick. Any trace of sleep had disappeared from his mind. 

 

_ Omg no! I meant, like I have insomnia because of thinking of you. OMG _

 

This awful sounded like something Ziyi only heard in dreams. But he wasn’t dreaming. It was 3am but no, he was texting back and forth with Xukun, the man of his dreams. He had to get it together. 

 

_ OMG this is real? I don’t know how to help you with that :(  _  This had the merit to be honest, Ziyi considered.  _ Like I think of you too, but I like it? _

 

_ Why the question mark?  _ Xukun’s reply, immediately appearing on the conversation page.

 

_ No question mark. I like it, like I dream of you too.  _ Ziyi confessed.

 

_ You dream of me? _

 

Ziyi prefered not to answer this one. 

 

_ That’s, flattering. I mean, it was good dreams?  _ Xukun asked.

 

Ziyi scratched his head.  _ Yeah, dreamlike. _

 

_ Let’s meet up Ziyi. _

 

Did he just have a mini heart attack. Not funny. 

 

_ Now?  _ Ziyi inquired.

 

_ No, Thursday? _

 

Ziyi thought, it was the day, Linong’s father would be operated. He would be in spirit with his friend, but in a good way, Xukun could be a great distraction. Turn something heavy less so, add some cotton candy to his day.

 

_ Yes, good idea.  _ He replied.

 

_ Ok, but let’s settle the details tomorrow. Omg I’m tired.  _

 

Ziyi laughed out loud at Xukun’s text. Alright, tomorrow they would talk again.

 

_ K, good night Xukun :). _

 

_ U2.  _

 

_ I like this band. _

 

_ Sleep. _

 

_ Yes. _

 

Ziyi put his phone on the night table, laying on his back. He was feeling weird. A mix of excited, anxious and relieved. It had to do with Linong, and then Xukun’s, out of nowhere, interest. Cause he didn’t mistake that right…? He looked forward knowing him more and maybe become friends. 

 

As for Linong, maybe he would have to ask if he wanted Ziyi to tell the other band members of his departure...that would be rough. But before he could think more of it, sleep finally took him to its realm.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to have read! :)


End file.
